silly_survivor_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
We'll All Float
is the eighth episode of Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains 3. Challenges Reward Challenge: Jail Break Shackled by locks, each tribe would be placed in a jail cell. Using the resources on the ground, the survivors had to escape the cell by reaching for the keys that hung on posts outside of the cell. First tribe to have gathered the keys, unlock their shackles, and dig out of the jail would win. Reward: Three chickens and a basket of essentials, as well as 20 Coins for each winning tribe member. Winner: Villains Immunity Challenge: Pilfering Pirates A narrow series of bamboo walkways connect four boats, two for each tribe. The tribes race to steal items from the opposing tribe's boats, with the first two tribes to steal twenty items winning the challenge. In a specified "attack zone" in the center of the course, contestants are permitted to physically engage their opponents and push them off the course. Far out of reach, across a narrow beam, is a button that will activate a Battle Flag. Winner: Heroes Story Day 19 The Villains had been silent with one another for the past day. Nobody felt inclined to speak up about the previous vote, except for Pennywise, the sole minority voter. James and Snape discussed their decision, and James mentioned flipping back to Pennywise to vote out one of the girls. Snape was discomforted by James' unpredictability. Snape conversed with Sadako, Satania, and Wednesday to find out their next move. According to them, Pennywise would be the next target. On the Heroes, Chun-Li and Godzilla contemplated their next course of action. It seemed that their opponents would not budge. The duo talked with Peridot, another minority member, and they considered who could be flipped. Everyone on the Heroes except for Chun-Li and Godzilla visited the Marketplace to buy supplies. While there, Peridot conversed with Lightning and Yukari. Harry and Mark noticed, but decided not to pay any mind to it. The men each bought 20 Coins worth of supplies, while the ladies only bought 10 Coins worth. Day 20 The tribes met for their next reward challenge, where Luke stood looking smugly. The Colonel's absence raised shock among every Hero. Before the challenge commenced, Luke announced that they would be having a twist. He then offered a mutiny, the chance for anyone who wanted to switch tribes to step off of their tribe mat and join the other one. The thirteen stood in silence, pondering the decision. Before long, Wednesday stepped off the mat, sparking a reaction. She turned to Sadako and Satania, as if motioning for them to come along. Following their ally, the two exchanged a worrisome glance before stepping off as well. Without a word, Snape followed them, leaving James and Pennywise alone on the mat. However, it did not stop there. Chun-Li was next to step from her mat, with Godzilla shortly after her. After taking a quick glance around, Peridot followed the two. Now only Harry, Lightning, Mark, and Yukari stood on their mat. The remaining original Heroes and Villains claimed they would not switch, so Luke presented the mutineers with their new buffs and announced the new tribes, as each of them stepped on their new mats and greeted their new friends. The new tribes can be seen below. Now with three extra members, the Heroes had to sit three people out. The three men decided to do so. The challenge begun in a ruckus. Godzilla was first to unlock his first finger (he was only using his hand), followed by Satania on the Heroes. James seized the next key and unlocked his hands, Pennywise doing the same. James grabbed another key and unlocked his legs, allowing him complete movement. Yukari grabbed two keys and unlocked her wrists and ankles, giving her complete movement. Pennywise grabbed another key and unlocked his ankles, joining James in snatching all the keys they could. Pennywise snagged another key and unlocked Peridot's hands. Chun-Li snagged her first key and freed her wrists, as Peridot snatched her second and freed her ankles. Chun-Li then grabbed her next key and freed her ankles as well. James then grabbed the last key and unlocked Godzilla's second finger, allowing the Villains to start digging. Meanwhile, the Heroes literally struggled. Yukari grabbed another key and freed the insistent Wednesday's wrists. She then grabbed another and freed Satania's ankles, allowing the demon to help her. As much time as they made up, the Villains dug their hole and escaped the cage, winning reward. Luke presented the five Villains with their reward, before releasing the Heroes and sending the tribes back to camp. The five Villains arrived at camp, where James and Pennywise welcomed their newcomers, showing them around. Chun-Li, Godzilla, and Peridot got themselves acquainted with the new camp, making good conversation with James and Pennywise. Godzilla went for a swim in the ocean, but used it as a chance to visit the Marketplace without anyone knowing. While there, he took the scroll and the black box into account. Bringing out 80 Coins, the monster bought the black box and went back into the ocean to read it. He was happily surprised to find that it was a Ring of Judgment, knowing that he could make use of it. James questioned Chun-Li and Peridot separately to find out where they stood. Neither of them claimed to be loyal to the other two, claiming their reason for flipping was because of the tyranny of their fellow tribemates. Pennywise met with Godzilla and had a nice talk, but even the killer clown was intimidated by the beast's size. On the Heroes; Harry, Lightning, Mark, and Yukari showed their new friends around camp. Harry and Snape were unsettled to be on the same tribe, but agreed to let past conflicts slide. Satania was quick to bond with Lightning, finding the warrior's strong personality uplifting. She spilled to her that Sadako was an ally, but did not say anything about Wednesday. Lightning and Yukari offered to accompany Snape on a walk, where they went to the Marketplace. Snape noticed that all three advantages were missing, to which Yukari claimed that she suspected Chun-Li of having the black box. Mark tried to bond with Wednesday, but she was dismissive to him, giving him a bad impression. He then was approached by Sadako, who tried to talk with him about the game. Sadako, Satania, and Wednesday met up in private to discuss what they would do. They agreed to stick together to the end. Satania suggested keeping Snape and bringing in Lightning, while Sadako suggested bringing in Mark. Wednesday just didn't care. Day 21 The Heroes and Villains once again met Luke for their next challenge. Luke took the idol back from the Heroes and put it up for grabs. Once the challenge was announced; Sadako, Satania, and Wednesday sat out for the Heroes. The Villains had a good start when Peridot nabbed the first two items from the Heroes, but then she found herself up against Yukari in the attack zone. They wrestled, but both fell into the water. Harry made fast work and grabbed an item from the Villains, with Mark snagging two in a row. Mark eventually landed in an attack zone with Pennywise, and easily knocked the clown off. Godzilla took a couple items from the Heroes, at the same time as Lightning snagged five items from the Villains. Peridot and Yukari once again landed themselves in the attack zone, but the vocaloid pushed the Crystal Gem off and moved on to grab an item from the Villains. After a time lapse of thirty minutes, the Heroes and Villains were left with five items each. Godzilla's hand met with Harry in the attack zone, easily flicking the wizard into the water. Lightning and Snape made their way to the Villains boat and took an item each. Chun-Li and James also worked their way to the Heroes, taking two items as well. Snape and Peridot met in the attack zone, where Snape ringed out Peridot. Lightning and Mark took two more items from the Villains, leaving one left. Yukari sped for the final item, while Pennywise made the decision to go for the Battle Flag. It was a close match, but Yukari stole the final item before Pennywise could push the button, winning Immunity for the Heroes. Luke presented the Heroes with Immunity, guaranteeing them safety from Tribal Council. As for the Villains, the vote loomed over them. At camp, with five people, there wasn't much space to hide. Knowing he and Pennywise were the minority, James got right to work. Chun-Li and Peridot talked on the beach side about who they should vote. James, the power player, or Pennywise, the creepy one. The plan landed on James, so Peridot made her way to the original Villains to see what they were thinking. Pennywise and Peridot had a discussion, where Pennywise mentioned how strong Chun-Li was getting, and how the merge must be near with only thirteen contestants left. He then offered her a balloon. James and Pennywise met up and agreed to call a ceasefire while the ex-Heroes held the majority. Pennywise told James what he said to Peridot, so James brought the news to Godzilla. Chun-Li and Godzilla spoke again, where Godzilla mentioned that Peridot was considering flipping. This concerned the fighter, who swiftly went to convince James and Pennywise otherwise. Chun-Li passionately spoke to James and Pennywise about voting Peridot instead of her. This only pleased the latter two, who wanted the former Heroes to turn on each other. With it now split down the middle, James and Pennywise discussed their options. Scrambling took place, and word from Pennywise reached Peridot that Chun-Li was after her. The Crystal Gem freaked out and frantically tried to convince Godzilla to turn on his ally. Chun-Li and Peridot both had one final verification with James and Pennywise to vote with them, before the Villains set off for the vote. At the vote, Luke mainly questioned the three former Heroes on their reason for switching. All three of them claimed it to be because of the main alliance on that tribe. When Luke asked if they were regretting their choice, both Chun-Li and Peridot admitted to it. They confessed to knowing about each other's targets, but did not speak further on the matter. When Luke asked James and Pennywise if they were frightened by being the only Villains left, they both proudly claimed to be just fine. With tension arising, the voting began. Chun-Li and Peridot voted for each other. James and Pennywise cast their votes for Chun-Li, and Godzilla made a shocking decision by doing the same. After Chun-Li's elimination was announced in a unanimous vote, Godzilla paused and looked down to where he kept his Ring of Judgment. After some thought, he shook his head and continued watching. Chun-Li's torch was snuffed and she left the game. Luke mentioned that the tribe now consisted of two former Heroes and two Villains, but beginning tribe differences would have to cease mattering if they were to come together. The surviving Villains returned to camp. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running